Challenges
by mtd4417
Summary: my first power ranger ff! a Lightspeed fic... please RR! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey this is my 1st power ranger ff! i'm doing Lightspeed Rescue because it's my fave even though tv doesnt show it anymore! speakin of that: does anyone know if they are ever going to show Lightspeed Rescue again? if u know please let me know! anyway here's the first chappie! plzz RR

disclaimer: i dont own power rangers or any characters

******************************************************************************

Dana Mitchell sighed and closed the book she was reading. She couldn't forget what had happened earlier that day. How could her boyfriend of 6 months break up with her? That's not what upset her the most though. He broke up with her because he was cheating on her with another girl and he didn't want to take the chance of her finding out about Dana. She thought reading would take her mind off of it. She had already cried for hours after he told her that so she tried to read. She still couldn't think of anything but her ex-boyfriend, Ethan. She blew her nose and Kelsey walked in.

"Hey Dana sorry about Ethan. Don't worry, you'll find someone else," Kelsey said sitting down next to Dana on her bed.

"I know, Kels. What hurts the most it that he cheated on me. That's what I can't let go. It just hurts," Dana replied.

"Oh I know. Trust me. I've been used before. I've been cheated on. I realized that not all relationships are as perfect as the ones you read about or see on TV. Don't worry, it only hurts for a little bit," Kelsey reassured her.

"Thanks Kelsey. I don't know what I'd do without you," Dana said.

"Yeah, you'd probably die. How about we go down to the galley and get something to eat. I'm starved," Kelsey suggested.

"Ok," Dana agreed. They walked down to the galley to see the guys sitting at a table.

"Hey girls. Dana I'm really sorry about Ethan. He was a jerk anyway," Ryan said.

"I know. It's not that I don't appreciate you all caring about me, but can we please not talk about Ethan? I came down her with Kelsey to take my mind off him," Dana asked.

"Sure," Ryan replied. Dana and Kelsey sat down at the table.

"So-" Joel was interrupted by the alarm going off. The rangers quickly arrived at the scene to see Diabolico, once again, trying to destroy Mariner Bay. He turned around and saw the rangers standing there still unmorphed.

"Ah. The power rangers. Take this!" he screamed and fired at them. They all got out of the way. The rangers quickly morphed. Carter looked to his left and saw many people badly injured. 

"Dana, Kelsey! Go help those people. Ryan, Chad, and Joel, help me with Diabolico!" Carter ordered. They agreed and the girls ran off to the injured people as the boys ran to Diabolico. 

"Hey Diabolico!" Joel yelled. Diabolico turned around and saw the four rangers standing there. 

"Come back for more?" Diabolico asked. Ryan pulled out his blaster and fired at Diabolico.

"You'll pay for that Titanium Ranger!" Diabolico yelled. He fired at Ryan but he moved so it hit Carter. The force threw Carter through the air until he hit the side of a building and fell to the ground. Diabolico gave an evil laugh and disappeared. Ryan, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana ran over to Carter. Carter was lying on the ground unmorphed.

"Must have been pretty bad to unmorph him," Chad said.

"No kidding, genius!" Joel snapped.

"Sorry. So what now?" Chad asked.

"Let me reach my dad on my communicator," Dana said pulling out her communicator. "Dad!" Dana said into it.

"Yes Dana? Do you need backup?" Capt. Mitchell asked.

"No it's- it's Carter," Dana replied.

"What's wrong?" her dad asked worriedly.

"Diabolico fired at Ryan but it missed and hit him. It was really bad. It unmorphed him. He's unconscious and we're all really scared," Dana said.

"Oh my. Well bring him back and we'll need to get him into the medical room," he ordered.

"Ok. We'll be right there," Dana said putting away her communicator. She turned to her friends.

"Let's go," Chad said. Ryan and Joel put Carter in the back and Dana drove back to the Aqua Base. As soon as they got there, Carter was rushed into the med room. The other five sat out in the hallway.

"It's all my fault. I should be the one lying in there right now. Not Carter. I was the one Diabolico fired at," Ryan said.

"Ryan, this isn't anyone's fault," Dana said.

"Yeah man, don't blame yourself. He'll be ok," Joel reassured him.

"I hope so," Ryan said.

"Well we're about to find out," Kelsey said as the door opened and the doctor stepped out to inform them on Carter's condition.

*****************************************************************************

A/N: ooh cliffie! well hope u liked. and like i said before... if you know if Lightspeed Rscure will be back on TV anytime in the future please tell me! well keep reading and please RR!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's the next chapter! thanx to all my reviewers

disclaimer: i don't own power rangers or any characters

******************************************************************************

The five rangers stood up as the doctor walked out of the room and turned to them.

"How bad is it?" Ryan asked anxiously. He was obviously still feeling pretty guilty about what happened.

"Well, he'll be ok. He's still unconscious but nothing serious," the doctor replied. The rangers sighed.

"Can we see him?" Dana asked. The doctor let them in.

"This just doesn't look like Carter," Chad said looking at all the machines around his bed. He had many scrapes, cut, and bruises. He had a bandage around his head from where he hit it on the building he was thrown into.

"I know. If I wouldn't have moved Carter would be ok," Ryan said looking away. He couldn't bear to see Carter like this knowing he could have prevented it from happening.

"Ryan, if you hadn't moved you'd be the one lying here like this. Who knows, maybe both you and Carter would be in here. If Carter Was standing somewhat behind you then you could have hit him and possibly taken him with you when you were thrown through the air," Dana said.

"Very unlikely. If Carter was standing only _somewhat_ behind him, Ryan would have only hit him, not taken him with him," Chad pointed out. Dana glared at him.

"Ok enough! The point is it's my fault. Quit coming up with these stories about what could have happened if Diabolico hit me because as far as I know, he didn't! We're here to see Carter, not talk about things that could have happened differently!" Ryan yelled. Everyone stared at him. He looked away.

"Ryan this isn't your fault."

"Ok Chad, just shut up," Ryan said turning around.

"I didn't say anything," Chad said defensively. Ryan looked at the others and they all didn't say it either. They looked at the bed and saw that Carter was awake.

"You're awake!" Dana exclaimed and ran over to the bed followed by the others.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Ryan said.

"Ryan it's not your fault, for the last time," Kelsey sighed.

"Yeah. Any of us would have moved. It just happens that I was hit. It's no one's fault. Forget it," Carter agreed.

"That's what we've been trying to tell him," Dana said. Suddenly the nurse walked in and saw Carter was awake. She asked the other rangers to leave.

"You may leave tomorrow, Carter, if you feel up to it," the nurse said to him.

"Ok thanks," Carter replied. The nurse left and the other five walked back in.

"So, can you get out now?" Joel asked.

"No, I gotta wait till tomorrow," Carter replied.

"Oh. Ok well what if the demons come back and we need you?" 

"Then we'll have to fight without him, Joel. He's not allowed out so drop it," Dana said.

"Ok! Can't a man ask a question?" Joel asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well we'd better go so Carter can get his rest," Chad suggested. They all agreed and left. Carter fell back and closed his eyes.

~*~SKULL CAVERN~*~

"Diabolico! How many times do you plan on failing!" Queen Bansheera yelled at him.

"My apologies, my Queen. I have sent the red ranger to the hospital however, and he cannot fight. Today will be a perfect day to attack. If I may," Diabolico asked.

"Yes. I will grant your request, but you had better not fail," Queen Bansheera replied.

******************************************************************************

A/N: i know not a lot happened in that chapter but it will get better i swear! so what's Diabolico planning? i'll update later so until then please RR!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey thanx 2 my reviewers! here's the next chappie hope u like it!!

disclaimer: i don't own power rangers or any characters

******************************************************************************

The rangers- except Carter- were sitting in the common room talking.

"Well let's just hope that Queen Bansheera won't have one of her demons attack while Carter's in the med room," Joel said. Everyone agreed.

"So how about we talk about something other than Carter and the demons and business stuff?" Kelsey suggested. Everyone nodded and went silent thinking of something to talk about.

"Well I heard-" Chad was cut off by the alarm going off.

"Let's go," Dana said as they hurried to the Rescue Rover. Dana drove since Carter was gone.

"How can we do this alone?" Joel asked while Dana was speeding down the streets to the attack.

"We're not alone, Joel. We can do this. Now let's go!" Dana replied stopping the vehicle. They quickly got out and morphed when they saw Diabolico, once again trying to destroy the town.

"Hey! Over here!" Ryan yelled. Diabolico turned around.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the power rangers. Oh, and without their leader I see? Well take this!" Diabolico exclaimed and fired at them. They all moved out of the way. Joel took out his blaster and fired back at Diabolico. He was hit and stumbled backwards while the rest of the rangers- besides Ryan- took out their blasters and Ryan took out his Titanium laser. When Diabolico was back to his feet, the rangers all fired at him together. The force of the four blasters and the one Titanium laser knocked Diabolico backwards off his feet crashing to the ground.

"And now to finish you off!" Joel exclaimed. "Ready!" The five rangers again fired their lasers at him. He rolled out of the way, quickly got up and fired one last time at the rangers, and with an evil laugh disappeared.

"He's gone!" Kelsey exclaimed once she stood up. They all looked around but saw nothing. While they were looking around for Diabolico down on the streets, he was really on top of a building watching them with Jinxer right next to him. 

"Jinxer! Get a large monster down there! And batlings!" Diabolico ordered.

"At once," Jinxer replied and threw the cards down to the ground below. After reciting a spell the batlings and monster grew.

"Guys! Looks out!" Dana yelled being the first to see the batlings coming at them. They rangers began fighting the batlings. Kelsey suddenly noticed the monster that had just grown to it's full size and was coming up behind Ryan.

"Ryan! Behind you!" Kelsey shouted. Ryan looked behind him and fired his Titanium laser before quickly running to the others.

"Thanks Kels. Guys we need the megazords," Ryan said. The others agreed. The four power rangers summoned the Lighspeed Megazord and Ryan summoned his own Megazord. (A/N: sorry i dont remember what thats called!) They were soon completed and the rangers got in their megazords.

"Ok guys, let do it!" Dana said. The two megazords began battling the monster. After what seemed like hours but really wasn't, the monster showed some signs of weakness. Dana knew then that one more fire from both megazords together should do it.

"Ryan, we need you to fire at the monster the same time we do. That should do it. Ready? One,,, two,,, fire!" Dana exclaimed and the two megazords fired at the monster many times until it fell and blew up. The rangers cheered and congratulated each other.

"Jinxer! I thought this wouldn't fail!" Diabolico yelled at him now watching from behind a tree.

"I'm sorry. I thought it couldn't," Jinxer replied.

"Well it looks like it's up to us then. Jinxer get me a batling card. Make it grow. The rangers are probably too tired to fight me and the batlings," Diabolico ordered.

"Oh, at once," Jinxer replied pulling out a batling card.

"Well, looks like we're done here," Joel said as the five rangers met back up on the street.

"Yeah. Let's go," Kelsey agreed. Suddenly something attacked Dana from behind. Dana fought it off. She saw it was a batling.

"Guys! Batlings!" Dana exclaimed. The rangers began fighting off more batlings. Suddenly Diabolico showed up again.

"Diabolico! I'm about tired of him!" Joel said.

"I'll get him. You guys keep fighting the batlings," Ryan said. He ran over to Diabolico and took out his Titanium laser.

"Titanium ranger? Back for more?" Diabolico sneered. Ryan didn't reply but fired his laser at Diabolico. He stumbled backwards. Ryan fired again. He kept firing until Diabolico was off his feet lying on his back on the ground.

"Had enough?" Ryan asked. Without waiting for an answer he fired again and Diabolico, along with the batlings, disappeared.

"Now I think we're done. Diabolico, then a monster and batlings, then Diabolico and batlings. Yeah I'm pretty sure that's it for today. Let's go back to the base now," Chad said. The rangers got back into the Rescue Rover and drove back to the Aqua Base. They went to the med room when they got back. When they walked in the were covered in scratches, cuts, and bruises.

"I heard the alarm. What happened?" Carter asked once they came in and sat down.

"Well when we first arrived we thought it would just be Diabolico. It started out that way. We thought we'd only be battling him today," Dana started.

"But we couldn't have been more wrong. After we got rid of Diabolico, some batlings and a huge monster showed up," Kelsey added.

"So we needed the megazords to beat the monster. Then after we defeated that, Diabolico showed up again," Ryan put in.

"We finally got rid of him and the batlings he came with," Chad said.

"And then we left, and now we're here talking about it," Joel finished.

"I bet he was so hard on you today because he thought since I was gone he could get you guys easily," Carter said.

"Most likely," Dana agreed.

"Well he was wrong," Joel said.

"Yeah. So you get out tomorrow right? Ok well-" Kelsey was cut off by a nurse walking in.

"I need to ask you five to leave for the night. Carter needs his rest and he'll be released tomorrow," the nurse said politely. The rangers said goodbye and left the room for the remainder of the night.

******************************************************************************

A/N: hope you liked it! not really a cliffie there at all... oh well i'll update tomorrow! please RR~!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanx reviewers! here's another chappie... this one will be longer i swear

disclaimer: i dont own power rangers or any characters

******************************************************************************

The next morning Dana woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off and rolled over on her back. Her thoughts drifted to Carter. He was just lying there in the med room. She knew he couldn't stand being helpless. She knew that yesterday when they had those three attacks one right after the other that he wanted to be there to help fight them off. Now she prayed that the next time they had to go fight Carter would be there to help them like he wanted to do. She sighed and looked at her clock. It was 7:15. She slowly got out of bed and got dressed. She walked to the med room and found Carter still sleeping. She quietly walked in and sat down in a chair. Once again she bean thinking of him. All the times he's been there for him... every time he's helped her. Now she was beginning to feel guilty. She knew it wasn't her fault, but he's always been there for her so why couldn't she have been there for him?

"Dana, it wasn't your fault." She looked up. She had obviously had a look on her face that said how she felt because Carter had woke up and claimed it wasn't her fault.

"I know," Dana replied and moved the chair beside the bed. "When can you get out?"

"I don't know. Sometime today, but the nurse hasn't been here yet. Hopefully soon though. I wanted to be there with you guys yesterday. I wanted to help fight off those demons," Carter said. Dana smiled remembering that morning she had known she felt that way. It just felt good to hear him acting like himself again.

"So, you're awake? Let's go," Joel said as he and the others walked in. Everyone smiled.

"Speaking of which... when do you get to go?" Kelsey asked.

"Whenever the nurse comes in and tells me I can," Carter replied.

"Oh. Chad go find the nurse. I want to get back to normal," Joel ordered. Chad nodded and left.

"So- uh- it's been a rough past two days huh?" Ryan said trying to make a conversation.

"You're telling me. I've been lying here bored to death for the past two days while you guys got to go off fighting, talking, doing normal everyday things," Carter replied.

"Yeah well it's not that normal. I mean, fighting off demons is not an every day type thing," Joel said.

"It is if you're a power ranger... which you are," Dana pointed out.

"Yeah good point," Joel agreed. Suddenly Chad walked back in followed by the nurse. She looked and saw Carter was awake.

"Carter, if you're feeling better, you are free to go any time," the nurse said. She walked out into the hall.

"Well let's go," Joel said. Carter got out of the bed and went to the med room's bathroom to get dressed. They all six left the med room together. They didn't know that the nurse was watching from inside a small, dark room across the hall from the med room.

"Diabolico, the rangers have left the med room. The red ranger is feeling better and everything in their lives seems to be back to normal," the nurse said into a communicator she had taken from her pocket.

"Perfect. Great work. Come back to Skull Caverns now. We need to form a plan," Diabolico's voice sounded from the communicator.

"At once," the nurse said before disappearing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The rangers were sitting in the common room.

"So what do you guys wanna do tonight? I'm pretty sure we won't have any attacks the rest of the day," Ryan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe-" Dana was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Hold on guys," Dana said as she stood up and walked a few steps away.

"What do you want?" she asked in a low tone.

"Hey I just wanna know if you wanna get back together sometime?" the male voice on the other line said.

"No! You cheated on me and you expect me to just take you back!?!?" Dana screamed into the phone making the others look at her.

"Look baby I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't-" Ethan was cut off.

"Sorry?!?!" Dana repeated. "Sorry?!?! I'll give you something to be sorry about if you EVER call me again! Got it?" Dana screamed and hung up. She walked back to her friends and was greeted with questioning looks from all of them.

"I can't believe he would actually think I'd take him back after what he did to me," Dana said in her normal voice now.

"Neither can I," Ryan agreed.

"How about we catch a movie tonight. Just to take our minds off of everything?" Chad suggested.

"Ok. We've all had a rough few days. That sounds good to just relax at the movies," Kelsey agreed. Everyone else agreed to go. They decided on a PG-13 comedy/action movie since they weren't in the mood to watch an R rated horror movie. At about 7:00 they left to go to the theatres. When they got there Dana saw Ethan with his arm around a tall, skinny girl with long black hair with red tips, brown eyes, and dressed in a short black leather mini and a tight bright red triangle top. Dana's eyes widened. He'd asked her to take him back while he was with this girl?

"Oh my god!" Kelsey exclaimed obviously thinking the same thing. Dana's eyes began to fill with tears as they began making out in front of her. She wasn't jealous... just hurt. The rest of the rangers gathered next to Dana. Carter put his hand on her shoulder as Ryan held her in his arms and let her cry tears of hate on his shoulder and chest. They all hated Ethan for doing this. They kept eyeing the girl he thought was better than Dana.

"Dana, you're way better than that preppy little barbie. Don't let him hurt you like that," Ryan said.

"Yeah she tries too hard," Kelsey agreed. Carter couldn't say anything. He was too mad at those two people. He despised them for hurting Dana like that. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would explode at Ethan so he just gave Dana's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Th- thanks guys," Dana choked out. She wiped her eyes on a tissue Joel had gotten for her and looked at the others.

"Are we gonna go see a movie or stand around by the ticket booth all night?" she asked as if nothing was wrong.

"You mean you're ok?" Chad asked. None of them really thought she would be ok. She nodded and they walked in. Halfway through the movie Carter's communicator went off and Captain Mitchell's voice came through.

"Rangers! Trouble! Now!"

"Got it," Carter replied and looked at the others. "Let's go." The rangers rushed out of the theatre to the scene where they found something they never expected.

"Guys, this is gonna be a hard battle," Carter said looking around at what they ha to fight off. There standing next to each other was Vypra, Diabolico, Olympius, Loki, and, to their surprise, the nurse from the med room. There were also many batlings. This was going to be a very hard battle. The rangers quickly morphed.

"You guys ready?" Carter asked looking at each of his friends. They each nodded even though they were scared to death. They ran at the batlings and began fighting them.

"Olympius, the rangers are here," Vypra said looking at the queen's son.

"Excellent," Olympius replied. He watched the rangers fight the batlings. "Jinxer!" he yelled behind him. Jinxer came out from behind a tree.

"Yes?" he asked.

"The rangers have almost defeated the batlings. Get some more out there," Olympius ordered.

"Oh, at once sir," Jinxer replied throwing a batling card to the ground and reciting a spell. Soon many more batlings were attacking the rangers.

"Carter, go after the others. Leave the batlings to the other rangers," came Captain Mitchell's voice through Carter's communicator.

"Yes sir," Carter said running up to Olympius, Vypra, Diabolico, Loki, and the nurse.

"Nurse? What are you doing with them?" Carter asked confused. The nurse gave an evil laugh.

"My name is Vampira. Vypra is my younger sister. I had you all fooled," Vampira replied taking off her nurse coat to reveal an evil villain outfit. Carter stared at her shocked. Vypra and Vampira began to laugh evilly. 

"What's wrong red ranger? Can't take on all of us at once?" Diabolico asked.

"I'm not scared of you. We can take you. All of you," Carter replied defensively.

"I'd like to see you try," Olympius challenged.

"Well you're about to," Carter replied firing his blaster at him. Vypra took out her weapon quickly and she and Carter began fighting. Loki went after Kelsey. Diabolico went after Ryan. Jinxer made more batlings to go after Dana, Joel, and Chad. Vampira stood watching all of this happening with laughing very evilly. Olympius soon attacked Joel so they began fighting.

"Take this Diabolico!" Ryan yelled and fired his titanium laser at him. Diabolico stumbled back and fired at Ryan. Ryan flew back and ran into Dana. 

"You ok?" he asked helping her up. She nodded and went back to fighting the batlings. Soon all the batlings were gone. The villains had beaten the rangers up pretty bad by then so they all left but Vampira. Vampira stepped towards them.

"Power rangers," she started.

"Look, I don't care that you're new. I couldn't care less that you're Vypra's sister. But I'm tired and I wanna leave so this is your first, last, and only attack on Mariner Bay. You're going down!" Joel yelled and charged at her. She fired and sent him flying back into Chad.

"Fool! You really think you can destroy me like that? Get real! Take this!" Vampira screamed taking out a huge silver laser with a gold strip in the middle and a blue tip. She fired it and a blue stream of light struck the ground right in front of them. The ground shook and they fell.

"Whoa! This lady's tough!" Joel said.

"Yeah. But we're tougher," Carter replied. Everyone nodded and stood up. They lined up and took out their blasters. Ryan took out his Titanium laser.

"Fools! You cannot beat me with puny lasers!" Vampira exclaimed with a laugh.

"One... two... fire!" Carter ordered. They fired and she stumbled back. Joel pulled out his power booster (A/N: i dont remember what those are called but that's what my sis said!). He fired that at her before she could fully stand again. She was on the ground lying on her back. Carter, Chad, Dana, and Kelsey aimed their blasters at her. Joel just kept his Power Booster out and aimed it. And Ryan aimed his Titanium laser at her. They fired together and she exploded. The rangers put away their weapons and headed back to the base. At the base they were greeted by Captain Mitchell.

"That was a tough battle today. I'm glad that you defeated her. You did great. All that training paid off today. But what about tomorrow? What's going to happen later? It will just keep getting harder. You cannot show signs of weakness. The demons will think they've got you. They will believe they can defeat you. They can't. Think about it, rangers. Get some sleep. It's late," Captain Mitchell said walking away. The rangers started walking down the hallway when they stopped.

"Ok guys. You heard him. We gotta be tough if we wanna win. Don't show any signs of weakness. We'll beat them. You with me?" Carter asked. Everyone agreed, said goodnight, and went to bed thinking about what Captain Mitchell had said.

******************************************************************************

A/N: wow! that is the longest chapter yet! hope it made up for my shorter ones... hope you liked it and please RR!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sry i haven't updated for a while but i haven't been home. thanx reviewers and please RR

disclaimer: i don't own power rangers or any characters

******************************************************************************

When Carter woke up the next morning he felt like he just got hit by a truck. He had a terrible headache, he was nauseated, and he felt like he was going to die. He took an aspirin and decided it was from yesterday's battle. He got dressed and went to the common room to meet the others.

"Hey. So you're finally awake? It's like 9:30 a.m." Joel said when Carter walked into the room.

"What? Oh Yeah. Sorry," Carter replied sitting down next to him. Dana looked at him seriously.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded barely looking at her.

"Rangers, you'd better prepare yourself for a long day today. I'm guessing Queen Bansheera is very angry and will be trying to, once again, destroy the city and you along with it. It'll be a long day so be ready," Captain Mitchell said entering the room. They nodded and Dana stood up and walked over to him.

"Daddy, I don't think Carter's feeling that well. Look at him," Dana said quietly. Captain Mitchell looked over at Carter.

"You're right. He does look sort of sick. Has he said anything about it?" he asked turning back to his daughter.

"No. We asked him and he said he was fine. Maybe he's just trying to get us to stop worrying about him," Dana replied. Captain Mitchell nodded.

"Well if you notice anything else we'll take him to the med room again. He's probably getting tired of that place though," Captain Mitchell said before turning and leaving the rangers. Dana walked back in and sat down.

"Really, Dana, I'm fine," Carter said. Even though none of them could hear Dana and Captain Mitchell talking, they knew what they were talking about. Dana nodded in response and looked at Kelsey. The alarm went off just as the captain had said it would any time. They quickly got to the Rescue Rover. Carter drove trying not to think of how he felt but of getting there and saving the city instead. He stopped the vehicle and they got out to see Olympius trying to destroy the city. There was, once again, many injured people. Before the rangers got a chance to morph Olympius saw them. He turned and fired. No one was hit but it came pretty close. They stood up and split up to help the people.

"Puny rangers. Only care about the citizens of this filthy town. Well, they are still unmorphed so they are powerless and I can easily attack them," Olympius said quietly to himself. He decided to start with getting some batlings. Once Jinxer made the batlings, he rangers began fighting them. Olympius decided he'd better attack now before they morph. Since Dana was the closest to him he decided to start with her. He fired in her direction. She didn't realize he had fired at her until Carter pushed her out of the way landing somewhat on her. He helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Thanks. You saved me," Dana said. She looked shocked. Her eyes were huge and she was shaking. 

"Yeah well- you're my friend and you were in trouble so-" Carter was attacked by a batling that he quickly got rid of. The rangers finally morphed.

"Hey Olympius!" Carter yelled.

"Oh. I see you finally think you are ready to fight me. Let's see it!" Olympius exclaimed facing them. He fired at them but they moved. Ryan took out his titanium laser and fired at him. Olympius stumbled backwards. Joel charged at him and knocked him down onto the ground. Joel stood up and took out his Battle Booster (thanx Shining Azure Angel). He fired at him and moved so the others could finish it. Right as they were aiming Carter felt really dizzy. He collapsed and everyone gasped and ran over to him. He was unmorphed. The rangers fired at Olympius and he disappeared. They ran back over to Carter.

"I knew something was wrong!" Dana exclaimed. "Dad! You know how I said earlier that Carter wasn't feeling too good? Well he just collapsed. We're bringing him in," Dana said into her communicator.

"Ok," came Captain Mitchell's voice. They rushed him to the Aqua Base and then to the med room... again. The other rangers were, once again, in the waiting room.

"I swear. I'm tired of that guy always getting hurt. He spends way too much time in the hospital," Joel said.

"Last time it was to protect his friends Joel. This time we don't know what caused it. It couldn't have been prevented," Ryan said.

"Or could it?" Dana said out loud. She had been silent ever since he passed out. She had kind of zoned out for a while. Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean Dana?" Kelsey asked confused.

"Guys. Don't you remember?" Dana began. "The nurse that was "taking care" of him the first time was _evil!_"

******************************************************************************

A/N: i know some of these chapters have been kind of short but they will get longer i swear! anyway i hope you liked it and please RR!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry i haven't updated for a while! here's the next chapter. thanx reviewers!

disclaimer: i don't own power rangers or any characters

******************************************************************************

"Oh my god you're right! I completely forgot about that. What could she have done to him?" Kelsey panicked.

"I don't know. Probably anything. I mean, we all thought she was a nurse. Not evil. So we trusted her. She could have easily done something to him while none of us were in the room," Dana replied. Suddenly Captain Mitchell walked out of the hospital room and turned to face the other five rangers.

"Well?" Ryan asked his father. Captain Mitchell looked at them grimly and looked at the floor.

"Did he....?" Dana asked nervously.

"No. He is still unconscious. They have been running tests to find out what is wrong with him. It looks like that evil woman that was pretending to be a nurse put something in one of his IVs before he left the first time. Whatever she did took affect and that's why he's in the hospital right now," Captain Mitchell explained.

"What else did they say?" Ryan asked. He knew his dad was keeping something from them all. When Captain Mitchell was quiet they all got really scared. What if.....?

"They don't know if he's going to make it," Captain Mitchell said before turning around and leaving.

****

Dana and Kelsey were talking later that day in Dana's room.

"Kels, you heard him. He might not make it," Dana said.

"Look, Dana, I know how you feel about him. You have to at least have some hope. He can and will make it. If he doesn't you won't ever get the chance to tell him the truth," Kelsey said looking Dana straight in the eye.

"I know you're right. But Kelsey what if he doesn't?" Dana asked. Kelsey remained silent and looked at the floor. She didn't know what to say.

****

Joel was walking aimlessly down random halls in the Aqua Base. He couldn't believe what Captain Mitchell had told them a few hours ago. If he didn't make it not only would they be losing a leader but also a friend. Joel continued walking down a long hall. He had been roaming the halls since they heard the news. He had to see him. He couldn't let him die. At least before he saw him. Joel turned around and walked towards the hospital room. When he got there he saw someone was already there. Joel walked across the room and sat down beside her.

"Hey Dana," Joel said. Dana looked up at him startled. She had been lost in thought and didn't even realize Joel had walked in. How long had he been there? 

"Hey," Dana said and looked at the floor.

"We're all worried. Don't worry. You're not alone," Joel said. Ryan soon walked in.

"I should have known you'd be here," Ryan said hen he saw Dana sitting there. "Hey Joel," he added when he saw Joel sitting next to her.

"Still no change," Joel said. Ryan nodded and sat down on Dana's other side.

"So, what do you wanna bet Kelsey and Chad will be coming in soon?" Ryan said. As if on queue, Kelsey and Chad walked into the room. Kelsey sat down next to Ryan and Chad sat next to her. They all looked at the bed for a minute. He was still lying there unconscious. It was quiet until Joel broke the silence.

"So, when do you all think he's going to wake up?" he asked.

"I don't know. As long as he waked up I'll be happy. But preferably sooner rather than later," Dana replied. Joel nodded and looked at the floor. They all sat there in silence for about ten minutes. No one knew what to say. What was there to say? Their friend's life was on the line. Suddenly Carter started to stir. They looked at the bed hopefully. Slowly he opened his eyes. Everyone was relieved. He was ok. 

"Carter?" Dana asked. She wanted to make sure he knew who he was and who they were and everything.

"Yeah?" Carter asked quietly. 

"Ok good. He knows who he is," Ryan said.

"Of course I know who I am. Why wouldn't I?" Carter asked.

"Because that evil lady dressed up as a nurse did something to your IV," Joel replied. 

"Ok. So he knows himself but does he know us?" Chad asked.

"Yes I know you guys too," Carter was starting to get annoyed.

"Chad go get a nurse and tell her that Carter's awake," Ryan said. Chad nodded and left. 

"Well, there's something we have to do, right boys?" Kelsey said to Joel and Ryan. Dana knew what Kelsey was doing and gave her a look asking her not to. Kelsey responded by smiling and leaving with the two boys.

"Carter, there's something I have to tell you," Dana said. She was a little uneasy.

"What is it?" Carter asked.

"Well, here it goes. When we first met, I knew I liked you right from the start. I knew we would be great friends, and we were. But as I got to know you my feelings became stronger. I got to the point where my heart would race when I looked into your eyes. I would become nervous when I heard someone I knew talking about you. I knew then that I loved you. And I still do, "Dana explained. She looked at the floor expecting the worst. When he was quiet she looked up at him. He was looking straight at her with those blue eyes obviously in shock.

"You- you love me?" Carter asked. He couldn't believe this. He felt the same way about her.

"Yes. I do," Dana replied.

"I love you too," Carter said. Dana was so happy. She let out the breath she had been holding and smiled. She stood up and walked over to him and kissed him softly. The nurse came in and saw Carter was awake.

"Carter you are free to leave if you feel better," the nurse said.

"Ok," Carter said as the nurse left. Fifteen minutes later Carter was dressed, checked out, and he and Dana were looking for the others. Before they found them Dana asked Carter a question.

"So Carter, does this mean we're together?" Dana asked hopefully.

"Yeah. It does," Carter replied.

"I was hoping so," Dana said smiling. The two continued searching until they found the other four in the common room talking and watching TV.

"So, how'd it go?" Kelsey asked Dana after running up to her.

"Great. We're together," Dana replied.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you," Kelsey said hugging her best friend.

"Thanks," Dana said.

"So when's the wedding?" Kelsey teased.

"Hmm. I don't know. We haven't decided yet," Dana joked back. The girls started laughing.

"No really, I am happy for you," Kelsey said. 

"And thanks for everything," Dana said.

"What do you mean?" Kelsey asked confused.

"You're the one that put me up to telling him. If you hadn't talked me into it we wouldn't be together now," Dana said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably die. And no problem. I always knew since the first time I met you two that you'd end up together. And you did. Good thing too. I was getting tired of hearing all your talk about Carter. How much you liked him. Blah blah blah. On and on and on. Carter was all you talked about. Every day," Kelsey said. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Chad.

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of talking to my friend here," Kelsey asked facing him.

"Did you forget that Carter is in the room and he just heard everything you said? By the way, me, Ryan, and Joel did too," Chad replied. 

"Oh. Hi guys," Kelsey said turning red. "Sorry Dana," she added turning back to her.

"No problem," Dana said then softly added, "now it's your turn." Kelsey knew what she was talking about. She turned around.

"Chad?" Kelsey said.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kelsey asked.

"Uh yeah. Sure," Chad replied. Kelsey and Chad walked out into the hallway. Kelsey turned to face him.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"There's something I have to tell you," Kelsey said.

"What?" Chad asked again.

Kelsey took a deep breath. "I- I- I love you," she finally said. She looked at Chad for his reaction. He was quiet. He just stared at her, shocked. He opened his mouth to speak. Kelsey prepared herself for the worst. 'He doesn't like me,' she thought to herself.

"Kelsey I-" Chad started but Kelsey walked away down the hall into her room.

******************************************************************************

A/N: i hope you liked that. i dont know how long this story will be but i am planning a sequel to it. anyway i hope you all liked this chapter. please RR~!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: i know i haven't updated this story for a really long time and i am really really sorry for that. i hope everyone likes this chappie and i will try really hard to update more accurately. thanx. please RR!!

BTW thanx to everyone that reviewed!!

disclaimer: i do not own power rangers or any characters!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad slowly walked back into the room with a shocked expression on his face. As soon as he walked into the room, Dana immediately rushed over to him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Chad replied without emotion.

"What did you say to her?" Dana asked impatiently.

"Nothing, Dana, I didn't say anything to her," Chad replied.

"What?" Dana shouted making everyone look at her. "This girl tells her she loves you and you say nothing to her? How can you be so rude! So obnoxious! So ungrateful! So-- so-- ugh! Chad, I can't believe you would do that to her! When a girl tells a guy how she feels it takes a lot of courage, and when she is rejected how do you think it makes her feel? Pretty darn bad, I'll tell you that much! Well I will tell you one thing, Chad Lee, if I were Kelsey I sure as heck would _not_ forgive you for what you did! Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go check on my best friend." And with that, Dana stormed down the hall to Kelsey's room to see how she was handling this sort of rejection.

--KELSEY'S ROOM--

Kelsey sat down on her bed and cried. She wasn't crying because she was rejected. Well, ok, maybe that was part of the reason. But mostly because she completely embarrassed herself and would never be able to look Chad in the eye ever again. Not after she confessed. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Kelsey looked up as Dana opened it.

"Can I come in?" Dana asked, looking into the room.

"Sure. Why not? You're probably the only one I can talk to now," Kelsey replied. Dana walked inside and closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat down next to Kelsey.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dana offered.

"Dana, I thought that, you know, it worked for you, it will work for me. It didn't. I completely embarrassed myself out there. You don't have anything to worry about because Carter loved you back. But with me it was different. I confessed and he didn't say anything. That is thee worst kind of rejection there is, in my opinion. What do I do now?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm sorry, Kels," Dana said.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything," Kelsey asked confused.

"I'm sorry about Chad. I'm sorry for forcing you to tell him," Dana replied.

"What? You did not force me to tell him, Dana Mitchell," Kelsey said.

"Actually I kind of did. Remember when me and Carter finally got together earlier, it was because you pressured me into telling him how I felt. Well, I pressured you into confessing to Chad your feelings. And because you listened to me, you got rejected. I'm sorry," Dana explained.

"You know something, Dana?" Kelsey asked, suddenly with a completely different tone that Dana had never heard before.

"What?" Dana asked. Kelsey stood up and stepped in front of Dana.

"You are absolutely right. If it weren't for you, Chad wouldn't know how I feel about him. I would not have embarrassed myself. It's all because of you that any of this even happened!" Kelsey exclaimed. Dana stood up.

"Listen, I'm sorry about it, but-" Dana was interrupted by Kelsey.

"Save it, Mitchell. Some of our lives are a bit more complicated than yours is. Some of us aren't the prettiest girl that no guy can say no to. Some of us are not a freaking daddy's girl. You need to learn to accept that not everyone has a perfect life like you do. Just because Carter didn't say no to you did not mean Chad couldn't have said no to me. And he did! You took it for granted that you were a prefect girl with a perfect life, so you thought it would work for me too! I'm not like you at all, Dana Mitchell. Learn to accept it! I'm out of here!" Kelsey exclaimed before turning to leave.

"Kelsey! I didn-" Kelsey once again interrupted her. She quickly turned around and said:

"I thought I said save it! I do not want to talk to you right now!" Kelsey then stormed out of the room and slammed the door as hard as she could before storming off down the hallway and out of the Aqua Base to who knows where.

--DANA--

Dana walked back to the room where the boys were.

"Where is Kelsey? We heard a door slam and a lot of yelling. Where is she?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. We got into a huge argument and she just left. I don't know where she went," Dana replied sitting down on the couch.

"You mean she's gone?" Chad asked standing up. Dana nodded without looking at him. She couldn't look at him. "I gotta find her!" Chad ran out of the room. The other rangers all knew he was leaving the base, but they didn't seem to care. Carter, Ryan, Joel, and Dana all sat there in the room as they watched Chad leave to go find Kelsey. They only hope that everything would be back to normal soon. Or, at least as normal as could possibly be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: what did you all think about it? i hope you liked it. i'll post as soon as i can. please RR!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: i am really sorry about not updating. i was having writers block. sorry. anyway-- i hope everyone likes this chappie. thanx to all the people that reviewed the last one. hope ya like!!

disclaimer: i do not own Power Rangers or any characters except Ethan (he may be mentioned again)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsey ran out of the Aqua Base. She ran down the street, past the mall, the flower shop, many restaurants, never stopping or looking behind her. If she had, she would have spotted one of her friends chasing after her. Finally, she got to the old park where she used to play every day when she was a kid. She would beg her mom to take her there. Now she was here alone. The park was deserted except for Kelsey. She slowly walked over and sat on one of the swings. Putting one arm around one of the chains, she began to slowly sway back and forth, her feet never leaving the ground. She looked down at the ground and remembered why she was here. Dana. Chad. That's why. Chad didn't like her the way she liked him so now their friendship was ruined. Dana was so perfect. What Kelsey wouldn't give to have a life like hers. Kelsey sighed knowing it would never happen. As she thought of her two friends, a lonely tear escaped her right eye. She didn't bother to wipe it away. Kelsey felt someone else's presence. She looked up to see the one person she did but didn't want to see. Chad.

"Is this swing taken?" he asked pointing to the one next to her.

"No," she said quietly. Chad sat next to her and looked at her. 'How am I gonna start?' he thought to himself.

"Kelsey I-" Chad was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter Chad. You obviously don't like me as any more than a friend. It's ok. I'm over it," Kelsey lied quickly hoping he didn't catch the fact that she was lying.

"Kelsey, I wasn't going to say I don't like you," Chad began.

"So you do like me?" Kelsey asked hopefully.

"I didn't say that either," Chad replied.

"So you hate me?" Kelsey asked hurt.

"No I don't hate you. Hold on. This came out wrong," Chad sighed. "Ok. What it is-"

"Well, you don't like me the way I like you. You don't hate me. Do you at least like me as a friend?" Kelsey interrupted again.

"If I could talk maybe how I feel would actually come out," Chad said.

"Sorry," Kelsey said.

"Anyway, when you told me how you felt, it really shocked me. I was speechless for a moment. When I noticed I had to say something, you ran off thinking that it meant I don't like you that way. I didn't mean for it to go that way. I always thought that, if it ever happened, I would be ready for it. I was apparently wrong. I am sorry if I hurt you earlier. I really did not mean for it to go that way," Chad apologized.

"Ok, I accept. But how do you really feel about me?" Kelsey pressured.

"You want the truth?" Chad asked.

"Chad, do you love me?" she asked.

"I have ever since I met you," Chad replied.

---------

"What do you think is happening?" Joel asked looking around at his friends.

"I don't know," Ryan answered truthfully.

"Well, it could be one of two things. It could be going great, or it could be going terrible," Dana told them.

"Dana's right. On one hand, Chad could say he loves her and they will both be happy. On the other hand, Chad may not feel the same way Kelsey does so their friendship is ruined and for the rest of our time as Power Rangers, Chad and Kelsey constantly fight each other instead of the demons and we, along with Mariner Bay, are completely screwed," Joel put in.

"Oh how comforting," Dana said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, that's me. The comforting Joel Rawlings," Joel replied. Dana rolled her eyes.

"I just hope everything goes ok for them," Ryan said changing the subject.

"Yeah me too," Carter agreed, speaking for the first time this conversation.

"If they are mad at each other they may not be able to work together when we need them to," Ryan noticed.

"I know," Carter said. Suddenly the siren went off signaling another attack on Mariner Bay. "And we will need them to pretty soon. Let's go!" The four rangers jumped up and rushed to the jeep. They got in and Carter drove out to the attack.

"We'll start fighting. Ryan, call Chad and Kelsey," Dana ordered.

"Got it," Ryan said morphing. As the other three morphed and began fighting, Ryan got out his communicator. Into it he said: "Kelsey, Chad! We need you! There's another attack!"

"Ok. We'll be right there!" Kelsey's voice sounded. Ryan turned his off and went to help his friends. When he turned around he saw many batlings along with Vipra.

"Since you found it necessary to destroy my sister, I will in turn destroy your city!" she cackled.

"Not if we can help it," Joel argued.

"You can't," Vipra said simply. "Batlings, attack!" The four rangers fought the batlings as they waited for their other two friends to come and help.

"Dana look out!" Ryan called to his sister. She turned around just in time to block a batling's sword.

"Thanks, Ryan," Dana said after beating up the batling.

"Any time sis," he replied before turning to fight his own. The four continued to fight until all the batlings were defeated.

"You may have defeated my batlings, but you have yet to defeat me, rangers!" Vipra exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We wouldn't want you to feel left out," Carter said.

"Oh as much as it pains me to say this, rangers, you four will be the ones joining the batlings, not me," Vipra replied. She took out her laser and blasted at them. They all four went down. Vipra hurried over to them before they could get up. "Say good night, rangers."

"Not so fast!" a voice called. Everyone turned to see Chad and Kelsey standing there morphed and ready to fight.

"I wondered when you two would be showing up," Vipra said, turning her attention to the two.

"Well we're here. Now you're going down Vipra!" Kelsey yelled.

"Never!" Vipra shouted back.

"Battle Booster!" Chad called. He got his battle booster and fired it at Vipra. When she was down, Kelsey and Chad ran over to their four friends to help them up.

"Are you guys ok?" Kelsey asked when they reached their friends.

"Yeah we're fine," Carter replied speaking for all of them. They quickly rose and prepared to fight Vipra again if she rose. When she didn't, Joel said: "Do you think we defeated her?"

"I think so," Ryan told his friend.

"Me too," Kelsey agreed.

"No. It was too easy. She's not defeated," Carter argued.

"What are you talking about, Carter? She's obviously defeated. She's not moving," Dana asked confused.

"It's gotta be a trick, Dana," Carter told her.

"Well, let's go back to the Base. If she's really not defeated, she'll most likely come back. But for now, I think she's had enough," Ryan reasoned.

"Ok. I guess you're right," Carter gave in.

"Let's go," Chad said. The six rangers un-morphed and walked away in the opposite direction. After they had left, Vipra's eyes popped open. She stood up.

"Fools. Thinking they have defeated me! Ha! I'll be back. I'll destroy this thing they call a city. Then they'll see!" Vipra laughed as she disappeared without anyone in the town seeing her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry that was so long. i hope you all liked it. tell me what you thought of it. i will update when i can. hope ya liked it. please RR!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey everyone. im gonna try to finish this story soon. im gonna see if i can make this the second to last chapter. sry ive kinda not been updating regularly like i said i would. well, heres the second to last chapter. i'll be starting a sequel soon, if everyone wants one. thanx to all my reviewers.

disclaimer: i do not own Power Rangers or any characters

The rangers sat in the common room after battling Vypra. They were pretty worn out. They hoped that Vypra was really destroyed, although Carter still felt that she would be back. Little did they all know, that what Carter felt could be true.

"Man, I am so glad we got rid of her," Joel sighed.

"Me too," Chad agreed.

"Don't be so sure, guys," Carter told them.

"Carter, are you still standing by that one small chance that Vypra could still be alive? I mean come on man! She didn't get up!" Joel exclaimed.

"It could have been a trap," Carter pointed out.

"Then wouldn't we all be sitting in some pitch black dark room with no windows, tied up and thrown uncomfortably in a corner?" Joel asked.

"Not necessarily," Carter replied. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Rangers!" Captain Mitchell called running into the common room. "Vypra's back!"

"I knew it," Carter muttered. "Let's go!" The rangers hurried out to the Rescue Rover and Carter drove to the scene.

"There she is!" Kelsey cried.

"Whoa," Dana muttered.

"How are we gonna defeat all that?" Joel asked.

"We have to," Carter told him. The scene in front of them included battlings attacking citizens, a monster, obviously one Jinxer made, and of course, Vypra setting fire to everything she could reach. The whole city was going up in flames right before the rangers' eyes.

"Let's go!" Ryan exclaimed. The six rangers got out and morphed.

"Hey! Vypra!" Joel yelled. "I'm about tired of you!"

"And I'm tired of you six ruining my plans," Vypra replied. "Take this!" Vypra fired her laser at them. The six rangers fell to the ground.

"Hmm. She got a new weapon," Chad realized.

"No kidding," Joel said sarcastically.

"What now?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't know!" Carter exclaimed. "Ok. Kelsey, Dana, you two go fight off the battlings that are attacking those people. Us four will take care of the monster with our megazords. Then we'll handle Vypra afterwards."

"Got it," Kelsey said. Her and Dana ran off to fight the battlings.

"Come on," Ryan said. The four guys got up and called for their megazords. When they got there, Ryan got into his and the other three got into the remaining one.

"Ok. Ready?" Carter asked. He got responses from each of the others. They started battling the monster.

"Ok. I think that's all of the batlings," Kelsey said once she and Dana had finished them off.

"Yeah. Now let's get these people some help," Dana said. Kelsey and Dana began to help the injured people. Once they were all taken care of and out of the way, The girls went to see if the guys had destroyed the monster yet. They had, but they were pretty beaten up.

"Are you guys ok?" Dana asked them when they found each other.

"Yeah, we're fine. Let's take care of Vypra," Carter replied.

"Yeah. I wanna get this over with," Joel agreed.

"But we can't beat her. She has that new weapon and all we have is the old stuff!" Kelsey reminded them.

"Oh, Kelsey's right," Chad noticed. "So now what?"

"We have to do the only thing left," Carter said.

"And what's that?" Dana asked.

"We have to banish her to the Shadow World," Carter replied.

"How do we do that?" Joel asked.

"First, we have to get to Skull Caverns. That'll be the hard part," Carter told him.

"Yeah. How are we gonna get there and get Vypra to come too?" Ryan asked.

"I have no idea. But we have to figure out something. And fast," Carter replied.

"Yeah," Kelsey agreed.

"Maybe we should go back to the base. She'll think she's defeated us so she'll go back to Skull Caverns. We can attack there when she gets back there," Kelsey suggested.

"What if she doesn't go back? What if she just starts attacking the city again?" Joel asked.

"It's the only plan we've got. We've gotta try it," Carter told him.

"All right. Let's go," Ryan said. The six rangers went back to the Aqua Base without letting Vypra notice.

"What are you all doing back so soon?" asked Captain Mitchell when the rangers returned.

"Don't worry. We have a plan," Carter told him.

"You'd better hope it works," Captain Mitchell told them.

"We do," Chad assured him. "And it will."

"Good." Captain Mitchell walked away.

"So when do we attack at Skull Caverns?" Kelsey asked.

"We have to make sure Vypra's there first. Dana, check the monitor," Carter ordered. Dana checked the monitor to see if Vypra was still in the city.

"She's gone," Dana announced coming back.

"Good. Let's go," Carter said.

"Now?" Joel asked.

"Yes now. The sooner we get rid of her the better. Mariner Bay will be safe again," Carter replied.

"What about the rest of the villains?" Joel asked.

"We'll get them too," Carter told him.

"Ok. Let's go," Joel said. The six rangers got into the Rescue Rover again and headed toward Skull Cavern.

A/N: ok, i know in the last episode the rangers banished them all to the shadow world, and im not trying to redo the episode or anything, but this is needed for the sequel, ok? btw let me know if u all want the sequel or not. i'll post the last chapter hopefully tomorrow. please RR!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hey everyone. ok, this is the last chapter of this story. im sorry it took me so long to finish it. i posted it in likew hat? april? ok. well. thanx to everyone that has reviewed this story. and i will be posting a sequel later on, hopefully i will update more accurately on that than i have been on this. well, here u go. the last chappie. please RR!

disclaimer: i do not own power rangers or any characters

A while later, the rangers arrived outside of Skull Caverns. The six got out of the Rescue Rover.

"All right you guys, ready?" Carter asked. The other five nodded.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" they shouted and morphed. (besides ryan obviously who morphed his own way)

"Let's go," Carter ordered. The six rangers began to make their way up to Skull Caverns' entrance.

"Man! How long have we been walking?" Joel asked exasperated after they had walked for what seemed like forever.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Chad told him.

"Good," Joel sighed. About five minutes later, the rangers were at the top.

"Ok. Let's go in," Ryan said. The six rangers walked in and were shortly greeted by batlings. They began to fight the batlings. The one fighting Dana had moved her all the way back to the edge of the cliff.

"Dana! Look out!" Kelsey yelled, but it was too late. Dana fell backwards over the cliff. The batlings disappeared. All the rangers hurried over to the edge and looked down. They saw Dana barely hanging onto a rock that was sticking out of the side of the cliff.

"Help!" she cried.

"Hold on, we're gonna pull you back up!" Carter called to her.

"What are we gonna use?" Kelsey asked him.

"Rope, you moron," Joel replied sarcastically.

"Joel!" Ryan scolded. "My sister is hanging on for her life right now, we do not need your sarcastic remarks!"

"Ok. Kels, you have some rope in your hiking bag right?" Carter asked her.

"Yeah, but that's all the way back down in the Rescue Rover," Kelsey replied.

"Carter, I could call for my part of the megazord. You know, it's a plane, therefore I could fly Kelsey down there real quick and she could get it and we could fly back up here!" Joel pointed out.

"Ok. Do it," Carter told him. Joel called for it and it soon came.

"Just hold on a little longer Dana, we're gonna get you up. Come on, Kels," Joel said. He and Kelsey got into the plane and flew down to the Rescue Rover.

"Carter? Why didn't you just have Joel fly it down to Dana and get her that way?" Ryan asked.

"Oh. I didn't even think of that!" he exclaimed.

"What?! You moron! Now I gotta hold on longer? Ugh, I can't hold on very long! My hands are slipping! And the rock is too! Get me out of here!" Dana screamed.

"Just hold on, Dana," Carter called to her.

"That's easy for you to say, Carter. I have been in that situation before. It's not easy to hold on," Ryan pointed out.

"Good. Here come Kelsey and Joel," Chad interrupted.

"Finally!" Dana sighed. "Ah! Guys! The rock! I can't hold on any longer!"

"Hold on. They're almost back," Ryan told her.

"It's coming out! I'm slipping! I'm--" Dana started screaming as the rock came out of the side of the cliff and she began to fall toward the ground.

"Dana!" Carter, Chad, and Ryan yelled.

"Great!" Ryan yelled as the three turned away from the cliff. "Just perfect!"

"Ryan, I'm so sorry," Chad told him.

"No. It's Carter's fault! He's the one that made her wait so long!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan, I-" Carter started.

" 'Hold on Dana, they're just flying to the Rescue Rover. They'll be back soon.' Look now! If you wouldn't have made her wait so long to come up!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan?" came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Kelsey and Joel in the plane with Dana in the back.

"Dana!" Ryan exclaimed. "How did you---- when did---- how--- what?"

"After I fell, Joel and Kelsey flew under and caught me in the back," Dana explained.

"I see. Thanks guys," Ryan told them.

"Ok. Dana's ok. Now we need to get in there and banish them," Carter said.

"Right," Chad agreed.

"Let's go," Joel said. The six rangers went back into Skull Caverns and it was pitch black. No one could see anything.

"Where is everyone?" came Kelsey's voice.

"I don't know. Probably hiding. They probably know we're here by now," Carter told her.

"Hey, maybe it's back there," Ryan pointed down to his left. There was a long tunnel. Blue light was glowing from it.

"Maybe. Let's check it out," Chad said. The six rangers made their way down the blue tunnel.

"I wonder how long this goes," Joel said.

"Power rangers!" came a loud booming voice. They looked around. No one else was there.

"Where are you?" Joel yelled. "Show yourself!"

"Fools! What are you doing in my Caverns?" asked the voice again. By now it was quite clear who the voice belonged to.

"We've come to fight you, Queen Bansheera. Where are you?" Carter called.

"Very well. Mind you, you have no chance of winning this battle as I have many monsters that I could put up against you. And I will. But try if you must. Turn to your right and walk until you come to me," the voice said.

"Oh we'll come all right. And then we'll never have to see you again!" Joel yelled. The voice ended with an evil laugh.

"Ok. Come on guys, to our right," Carter said. They turned to their right.

"There's nothing there," Dana said.

"No. Really? I thought we had just opened the gates to Disneyland or something," Joel said sarcastically.

"Hey! Shut up! We've gotta find out how to get there," Carter ordered.

"Yeah. But how?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't know," Carter replied.

"Ya know, why do you answer all the time? Maybe she was asking someone else for a change? Every time someone asks something you answer. Why is that?" Joel asked.

"Hey look," Ryan pointed to the black wall and an opening glowing green appeared.

"All right then. Let's go," Ryan said. The six rangers made their way down the passage way until they came to a dark room.

"This is it guys. Ready?" Carter asked.

"You have no choice," came the voice of Queen Bansheera. "Because I am ready. And whether you are or not, we are beginning." Suddenly Vypra jumped out in front of them.

"Did you really think you had gotten rid of me? Did you really think I would be gone so easily?" she asked.

"You want the truth?" Joel asked stupidly.

"That would be nice," Vypra replied.

"Ok. Then yeah I did," Joel told her truthfully.

"Fools! Well. This will be our last battle. You know why?" she asked.

"Yeah. Because this time you actually will be defeated. We'll see to that," Carter told her.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Chad exclaimed.

"Then take this!" she yelled and fired her weapon at them. They fell to the cold hard stone ground as Vypra laughed evilly.

"Vypra, come here," Queen Bansheera called. Vypra went over to the queen leaving the rangers on the ground.

"Vypra and Jinxer are the only ones left. We've just gotta banish Vypra. Then we can get to Jinxer. If Jinxer's gone, the queen will not have any way of getting more monsters. Then we just have to take care of her," Carter explained quickly.

"Oh, yeah. That sounds easy enough," Joel said sarcastically. "We don't even know how to banish them genius."

"Maybe we could try to get them into that tomb over there," Chad suggested pointing. Everyone looked over.

"Good idea. Ok. Let's do it," Carter agreed. The rangers stood up.

"Vypra! We're ready for you!" Joel yelled.

"Good. Because I have a new weapon that I wanna test," Vypra said smartly.

"New weapon? Carter, that was not part of the plan," Joel whispered. Vypra evilly laughed and fired. It hit Chad and knocked him through a stone wall. Vypra laughed again.

"Whoa. That thing is powerful!" Joel exclaimed. Kelsey and Dana ran over to help Chad while the guys stayed to fight Vypra.

"Guys, we have to disarm her," Carter told them.

"Right," the two replied simultaneously.

"Hey Vypra!" Joel yelled. Vypra looked over and Joel fired his blaster at her.

"Again with those puny little lasers?" she sighed. "Aren't you the least bit tired of seeing those fail yet?"

"They won't fail this time!" Joel yelled as he fired again, this time hitting Vypra. She fell backward.

"Chad, I'm gonna go find Jinxer. I'll bring Ryan with me. You girls stay here and back Joel up and help Chad," Carter said hurrying over to the other three.

"Ok," Kelsey said. Carter ran back over to Ryan.

"Let's go," he said.

"Won't the queen know?" Ryan asked. Carter looked over at Queen Bansheera.

"No. She's too interested in Joel and Vypra," Carter replied. The two took off to find Jinxer. When they came across him, he had his back turned to them, so it was easy for them to fire and trap him.

"Now let's get him back to the tomb and see if we were right," Ryan said as they tried to hold a struggling Jinxer. They hurried back to where the main fight was being held and quietly snuck to the tomb.

"Queen Bansheera!" Jinxer suddenly screeched.

"You just can't make this easy can you?" Carter said quietly. Queen Bansheera turned quickly and saw Carter and Ryan pushing the lid off the tomb.

"Stop! Vypra! Go stop them!" Queen Bansheera ordered. Vypra ran over to the tomb and just as they were about to throw Jinxer in, Vypra Hit Ryan in the back of the head with the tip of her weapon. Ryan was knocked out. He was unmorphed.

"Ryan!" Dana cried.

"Dana, go help Carter. I'll stay here with him," Kelsey told her.

"Right," Dana hurried off to help Carter who was fighting Vypra while Joel was trying to recapture Jinxer.

"Dana! Help," Joel called to her. Dana ran over and helped Joel in trying to catch Jinxer.

"Joel! I got his arm. Get the other," Dana called. Joel grabbed his other arm. Jinxer was struggling to get free as Joel and Dana carried him over to the open tomb.

"Queen Bansheera!" Jinxer screeched but this time it was too late. Jinxer had been pushed into the under world.

"Great. Now let's go help Carter," Joel said.

"Right," Dana agreed. The two hurried over and attacked Vypra from behind. Vypra fell to the stone ground knocked out cold. Queen Bansheera stood up and began to walk over as Carter and Dana picked Vypra up to get rid of her.

"Kelsey! Help Joel fight the queen!" Dana called to Kelsey who was still sitting over with Chad. Kelsey ran over to help Joel keep the queen away from Dana and Carter as they pulled Vypra over to the tomb.

"All right. Let's get this over with," Carter said.

"Right," Dana agreed. The two rangers dumped Vypra into the tomb where she was greeted by many other monsters in the under world.

"And now for the queen," Carter said under his breath.

"Let's go," Dana said. Carter and Dana hurried over to help Kelsey and Joel fight the queen. The fight went on for a long time. Then, out of nowhere, a huge blast threw the queen over the side of the tomb. The four rangers looked around. Ryan had woken up and fired at the queen.

"Ryan!" Dana cried.

"Carter, we have to seal the tomb again," Ryan said urgently.

"Again with the 'Carter's," Joel mumbled.

"Let's do it," Carter said. The five rangers hurried over and saw Queen Bansheera hanging onto a lower part of the stone siding. She was trying to climb back up.

"Get the lid!" Dana ordered. Ryan and Joel hurried over to the side of the tomb and lifted the lid with much difficulty. Carter went over to help them carry it.

"Hurry guys! She's getting closer!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"We're almost there," Ryan told her.

"Ok. On the count of three we'll slam it put it on," Joel said.

"K. One..... two....... three!" Carter yelled. The three dropped the lid on top on the tomb and heard Queen Bansheera scream as she fell all the way back down to the bottom.

"We did it," Joel said. The rangers congratulated each other on completing the challenge.

"Good job guys," came Chad's voice. He walked over to them.

"Thanks. You ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Fine," Chad replied.

"Ok. Lt's get back to the base now," Carter said.

"Well done rangers. I guess you know what this means, right?" Captain Mitchell asked when the rangers arrived back at the Aqua Base.

"Yeah," they replied quietly. Each ranger took off their morpher and returned it to Captain Mitchell. He took the morphers and walked away.

"Dana, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carter asked.

"Yeah. Sure," Dana replied. The two walked away from the rest.

"Ok. Dana, I know we've only been going out for a few weeks, but I have loved you for much longer. And I know that after today, chances are, we'd never see each other again. Which is why I'm asking you now," Carter started. He got down on one knee and took out a velvet box. "Dana Mitchell, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Dana exclaimed. Carter slid the finger on her ring and stood up.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. Probably something important. They've been gone for like, ever!" Kelsey replied.

"Actually only about fifteen minutes," Chad pointed out. Kelsey looked at him.

"You were a nerd in school weren't you?" she asked. Before Chad could respond, Carter and Dana had come back.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Joel asked. Kelsey grabbed Dana's hand and pulled her down the hallway.

"What happened. Give me details," Kelsey demanded.

"What makes you think something happened?" Dana asked.

"Because you were gone forever!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"Only a few minutes," Dana corrected her.

"You are almost as bad as Chad. Now tell me!" Kelsey demanded again. Dana showed Kelsey the ring. "Oh my God! You're engaged?"

"Yep," Dana replied.

"Oh my God! There's so much we've gotta do! When's the date? Who's your bridesmaids? Oh there's just so much to do!" Kelsey babbled on and on.

"Kels! Kels! Ok. Listen. We'll have plenty of time to figure all that out. Just chill," Dana told her.

"So, are we ready to go?" Ryan asked the girls.

"Yeah, I guess," Dana replied.

"Ok. Dad will be home tonight. Let's go," Ryan said. The six former rangers left the Aqua Base for the last time to start the next chapter in their lives.

A/N: the end! well theres the story. hope u liked it. i will post the sequel sometime. soon hopefully. watch for it tho. well--- i hope u liked the last chapter. thanx to everyone that reviewed on this story and please RR!


End file.
